sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Shinya Motomura
Name: Motomura, Shinya Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Shinya is roughly 6” tall and is of an extremely thin build. His Ink black hair falls to his ass, covering his face making him look a lot like Sadako from the ring movies. Underneath the wall of hair there is a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and a slightly up curved nose. At time of Abduction he was wearing a white tee-shirt with a green overshirt over that, a pair of jeans, and a plain pair of sneakers. Biography: Born in Kagawa-cho, Japan. Shinya was born an only child into a middle class family. His Father a business man, and his Mother a Homemaker. Shinya was a Loner from the time he started school. Shinya always refused to cut his hair no matter how much his mother wanted him to, after a few years his mother just gave up on getting him to cut his hair. Bullying had never bothered Shinya before, yet in 1998 when the movie “Ring” Hit Japanese theaters, classmates always referred to him as Sadako, and avoided him even more. (See sub ref. “Ring” novel 1990) The only thing he found as an escape was online PC games and the internet in general, Going under the Aliases of “Kuze” and “Sadako” he won round after round of Half-Life and Half-Life: Counter Strike. Also delving into online Gambling under the name “sadakoyamamura”. Six years later, Shinya transferred to a school in New York for his 9th grade year Barry Coleson high school. The Names didn’t stop when he transferred to BCHS instead of being called Sadako; He was being called Samara after the demonic Video girl in “The Ring” Which was released in theaters in the same year in which he transferred to BCHS. In his tenth grade year the names still haven’t stopped, and Shinya’s more of a recluse more than he ever was back in Japan. Not wanting anything to so with the End –of-year trip to Paris. Yet His parents, wanting him to be more social, forced him to go on the trip, turns out to be the worst decision of their lives. Other: Hair may obscure vision, anti-social, great hand eye coordination. Class Number: B52 The above biography is as written by Kuze. No changes have been made to above text Designated Weapon: Sig Sauer P250 DCc Conclusions: Hey, look, Kiyoko has another translator! Hopefully, this one doesn't die like the last one.... Evaluations Handled by: Kuze Kills: Waldo Woodrow, Max McNeal, Cleo Barston Killed by: Suicide Collected Weapons: Sig Sauer P250 DCc(issued weapon, to Eh-Sun Choi) , Colt M1911 (.45ACP)(from Devi Satome, to Eh-Sun Choi), H&K USP 9MM Pistol (from Cleo Barston, once again to Eh-Sun Choi), Rope (from Arturo Villamor, to Eh-Sun Choi), Katana (from Waldo Woodrow, to Eh-Sun Choi). Allies: None Enemies: Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, Cody Jenson. Mid-game evaluation: Shinya started his game in the caves and stayed there until he witnessed Cillian Crowe kill Arturo Villamor and Devi Satome. He scavenged the girl's weapon and ammo, then headed out onto the island. He came across the bathrooms, took a piss, and inadvertently scared the addle-brained Sven Kekule, much to his amusement. After leaving the bathrooms, he stumbled upon a conversation between Sven and Jacob Starr. He pointed his gun at Jacob, causing a like reaction with the infamous player while Sven took advantage of the distraction to run away. The two of them got into a shouting match, which ended with Jacob storming off in a huff, Shinya's bullet missing him by inches. Moving on to the ravine, Shinya then stumbled onto a fight between Cody Jenson and Max McNeal, and decided to point his gun at Cody since that worked out so well the first time. Oddly enough, Cody was unimpressed by Shinya's gun and decided to insult him instead of complying with him. Shinya snapped and tried to throw Cody into the ravine, but settled for shooting off his finger and driving him off. Max decided to take advantage of the distraction and charge Shinya, but the other boy was quicker, shooting him and scoring his first kill. Shinya blundered into Lookout Point and the bumbling duo of Thom Chuck and Waldo Woodrow, not to mention the far more lethal Stevan Hyde and Peri Barclay. Shinya got into another protracted argument, this time with Stevan, but the two of them and Peri came to an understanding and butchered Thom and Waldo. The alliance was short-lived, though; Shinya's quick temper chafed with the other boys, and he soon fled rather than spend any more time with them. At the gazebo, he wandered onto Lyndi Thibodeaux, Fredrik Hughes, and Callum Hadley. As he walked up to them, intending to steal their weapons, Callum blocked his path and delayed him until Cody reappeared, this time astride a motorcycle. Shinya shot at him a few more times before running away. Fortunately, the next face he saw was that of Cleo Barston, an unconscious girl that not even he could fail to kill. No sooner did he collect her weapon than he was ambushed by Peri, angry at Shinya's desertion. The two of them got into a protracted firefight; both boys walked away with wounds. Once Shinya was in the clear, he spotted a camera and decided to call it quits, offing himself as only the Japanese know how. End-game evaluation: If you have a gun, you do not threaten the people at the end of your barrel, YOU FUCKING SHOOT THEM! It's hard to tell which is more irritating, a player without a spine or one without brains. Memorable Quote(s): Trivia *Shinya was born on December 11th. *Shinya was the only one of Kuze's characters who attended Barry Coleson High. Threads The following is a list of threads containing Shinya, in chronological order. *Starting For Males #52 *"Sadako" Hits The John *Walking Into The House Of Blood... *Starting Place For B#100 *Dude! FORTIFIED!!! Pt. 2 *Drifting... *Truth Be Told, The Child Was Borne *????????? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shinya Motomura. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students